


Shock Collar

by dearelixir



Category: Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), DNF, Dream (VideoBlogging RPF) - Freeform, Gay, GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, M/M, Masochism, NSFW, Smut, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Top!George, bottom!dream, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotound - Freeform, masochist dream, shock collar??, why did i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearelixir/pseuds/dearelixir
Summary: While Dream and George are fixing shock collars for a minecraft video together, they get slightly carried away
Relationships: dreamnotfound - Relationship, georgewastaken - Relationship, gream - Relationship
Kudos: 414





	Shock Collar

**Author's Note:**

> uhh pls dont take this seriously lol
> 
> also this is very short sorry :3

Dream and George were both working on a very exciting video currently. Their idea was to try and beat Minecraft but they would have to wear a shock collar around their necks and whenever they took any damage in game they would get shocked. 

But to film the video, they would have to code the shock collar to actually shock them whenever they took damage. That was exactly what they were doing right now;

The pair had been working for a couple hours, figuring out the code and now was time to test it out for the first time. 

“Dream, I think you should be the first one to try it…” George whispered out.

“Why should I be the first to try it? Who knows if it actually works safely” Dream quirked an eyebrow at the brunettes offer, scoffing.  
If Dream was being honest, he didn’t completely mind being the first to trial the collar but he was still curious as to why George was so eager for Dream to do it. 

“Come on, Dream. Don’t be a wimp. Just put it on” At this point, George was insisting for Dream to put the collar on and with a shrug of his shoulders, the dirty blond put the tight black collar around his neck. It was almost a bit difficult to breathe in because of the tight bands wrapping around his neck but somehow Dream was excited. George assisted him in putting it on and making sure it was hooked up to a remote control they had.

The brit smirked as he turned to his computer and logged back into the minecraft world they were going to play on. Dream did the same and George proceeded to move his minecraft character closer to his friend's character.   
George pulls out an axe he had spawned in and progresses to deal critical hits to the green character. Dream’s in-game health quickly decreases significantly and the collar around his neck emitted a sharp stinging wave of electricity to Dreams pulse point of his neck. 

The american lets out a loud yelp as his hand flies up to his neck. 

“What the heck, George! The shock was so strong. We need to turn it down, it’s too powerful” George was now laughing at his mate’s pain while Dream was still wincing in pain. 

“Fine, we can turn it down a bit… If I am being honest, I thought you were going to like the pain” George said in between huffs of laughter. 

Dream tensed at his words, did he really enjoy the pain? Maybe he did? George's eyebrows furrowed seeing Dream thinking so much after what he said. 

“Oh my god, Dream...You do like the pain, don’t you!” He accused the blond. A blush spreads across Dream’s cheeks, he tries to cover his face with his hands before George notices but it’s too late, George definitely noticed. 

“My my you are so naughty” George tsked while his voice got uncomfortably low at his last words. His mood had changed so quickly from laughing to suddenly becoming very serious.

Dream tensed even more now, he had no idea that pain would so arousing to him before and the way George’s voice dropped, and oh how his pants suddenly got so tight. But he would never admit that to anybody but himself.

The man sitting opposite him looked down and noticed his friend's little “problem” and smiled. 

Speaking up again, his pupils widening and glazing over with a look of lust “Look at you, so flustered because I found out you like being hurt. What if maybe I, too, enjoy the pain, more importantly seeing you like this?”

The freckled man did not know what to say, and everything that he tried to say came out as incoherent babbles as he grew increasingly hot. 

“What to do with you..?” He lets out a low chuckle as he gets closer and closer to Dream. His breath fans over the younger man's neck, shivers flowing down his back and he whines. George places small kisses on the skin between Dream’s collar and his jawline, moving closer to his ear.   
“You're so needy and I haven’t even touched you yet” Goerge teases then kisses his cheek. 

Dream is breathing heavily at this point and is grabbing at George’s shirt, trying to signal for him to take it off. The man complies, moving away for a split moment, removing his shirt but also removing Dream’s shirt as well, with the shock collar still hugging tight around his neck. 

The brown-eyed gestures for the other to stand up from his chair and move onto the bed a few steps away. As Dream goes up to the bed, George pushes him onto the bed, making him fall onto the mattress with a soft thump.   
George immediately dives into the bed and attacks Dream’s chest with kisses. George moves in between Dream’s thighs and they part making room for George’s body. As he makes his way down his collarbones, he sucks a deep red and purple hickey. Dream combs his fingers through George’s hair, giving it a slight tug at the sensation of his lips on his skin. 

George’s dark brown eyes meet his green eyes, George moves his head up towards Dream and finally after an excruciating amount of time, their lips meet and time seems to come to an end. Butterflies erupt in Dream’s stomach and he moans into his partners mouth. They proceed to kiss for a bit, hands roaming around each other’s bodies almost as if they stopped the whole world would end. 

George pulls away a bit before putting his thumb on Dream’s lower lip, asking for entrance. Dream took the thumb in his mouth and started to suck on it. George’s mouth fell agape at the sight of Dreams lips wrapped around his digit and imagined how it would look like wrapped around something else. 

All of a sudden, one of George's hands moves downwards Dream’s sweatpants and starts palming him through the material. Dream is incredibly hard now and he starts squirming around. George smirks and grips harder around Dream’s member causing Dream to let out a loud moan.   
“Please don’t stop...please keep going” Dream pathetically begs and George lets out a chuckle and places a kiss on his forehead. Now when George looks back at Dream he sees that his once light eyes had now turned dark and lust-filled. 

George thought Dream was so beautiful like this; needy but still innocent. 

They kiss again, and Dream takes the opportunity to trail once of his hands down George’s back towards his ass to give it a squeeze. Now it was the other man's turn to moan.   
Turning Dream over on his stomach, George rips off Dreams sweatpants along with his boxers.   
He does the same to himself and grabs the bottle of lube from his bedside table along with a condom. Squeezing some of the cool gel onto his hand, he puts two fingers to his partner's tight ring of muscle. He massages for a bit while squeezing his ass with his other hand and then plunges his two fingers inside.   
Dream lets out an obscene moan and George can’t help but dive his fingers deeper. After making sure his love was ready for him, he takes the condom out of the wrapper and puts it on. He then wraps his hand around his firm cock and pumps it a few times, getting himself ready, even though he did not really need to because Dream had already made him quite hot.   
“Are you ready, Dreamie?” George grips Dream’s hips, stabilizing himself as Dream drops head down onto the pillow.   
“Please..George” Dream can only groan out as he moves his hips back onto George, shaking his butt a bit to tease the brunette.   
A burning stinging sensation catches Dream off guard by the shock collar surprisingly shocking Dream. He lets out a moan and turns his head around to see George with a smug face and what seemed to be a remote to the shock collar he was wearing.   
“If you don’t fuck me right now, I will not help you edit the-” Dream doesn’t get to finish his sentence before George pushes his cock into his ass, he practically screams at the feeling of George inside him.

Sighs and groans from both men fill the room. George lets Dream adjust to his size before slowly thrusting in and out. Dream’s knuckles turn white from gripping his pillow hard. His head drops down as George picks up his pace, while George hardens his grip on Dream’s hips.   
The sound of skin slapping skin and the lewd sounds coming from the two’s mouths filled the room. Dream started breathing rapidly as George continuously hit the same sweet spot inside him, and he definitely showed no sign of stopping.   
“Please keep going, please” George just grunted in response and impossibly sped up his already brutal pace. Dream put one free hand around his own cock and started pumping it at roughly the same pace as George, reaching his climax rapidly.   
When George saw what Dream was doing to himself and felt how his ass got tighter as he got closer to orgasm, he moaned and also started getting closer.

As Dream reached his high, he let out a pornographic groan, his hips stuttering while ribbons of white cum shoots out of his tip, onto the bed sheets below him. When Dream orgasmed, his ass became heavenly snug around George. His hips stuttered before locking themselves with Dream’s. The condom filled with his cum and a low moan from George finished their love making session.  
When he pulled out, Dream sighed at the empty feeling and flipped onto his back and took off the shock collar before getting comfortable under the covers.   
Thereafter George went and threw away his condom and cleaned himself up a little, he returned to the bed and layed down next to Dream.   
“I love you, George” the green-eyed man whispered with a glimmer in his eyes. He looked so happy, George thought.   
“I love you more, Dream” George reassured and placed a soft kiss on the top of Dream’s head, pulling him closer to snuggle before the pair falls asleep together, feeling satisfied.


End file.
